


Friendship Creek

by KiraMyst



Series: The Heartlake Posts [1]
Category: LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: To those of you who followed us after we saved Councilman Steve's baby. Good News!, We now have a joint social account :) You can follow us as we take care of our fair 'City of Colors' and as we go about our days, living up to the legacies our own Heroes, Heartlake's beloved; 'Founding Five'. You can us find at; @5HeroHearts. LegoFriends!AU.
Relationships: Olivia & Mia & Stephanie & Emma & Andrea
Series: The Heartlake Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831630
Kudos: 4





	Friendship Creek

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Lego Friends belongs to the Lego Company :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my THP!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, etc.
> 
> I do own my take on the Lego Friends Girls and and on the other canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

**Prologue**

**@5HeroHearts**

Members; 

_Olivia Casados_ @ **OhLiveYa@TheConsole24-7**

💻 ROBOT: Roll Out Book Of Texts 🔬 

~ - ~ 

_Mia O'Malley_ @ **Mi@Nature4Ever**

🍃 Nature ~~vs.~~ \+ Nature :) 🐎 

~ - ~

_Emma Huang_ @ **Emm@Pain8InTheBlank**

😺 Simply ARTmazing! 🎨 

~ - ~

_Stephanie Cahill_ @ **321Step@KneeGo!**

👟 Ready, Set, Go!!!! ⏲ 

~ - ~

_Andrea de la Pliánge_ @ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr**

🎶 All The Worlds, Our Stage! 🎤 

* * *

**Twitter DMs**

@ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr**  
2dayz the day, am so Xited!!! :)

@ **OhLiveYa@TheConsole24-7**  
Cnot BlEv its finalE hEr :)

@ **321Step@KneeGo!**  
Yur 1st solo :)

@ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr**  
OMG!! :))

@ **Emm@Pain8InTheBlank**  
Mom: Wat iz with all the art?  
Me: Dey R 4 Andrea :)  
Mom: ... Oh, Boy.  
Me: :))  
Yur art 4 d concrt iz aL fin :)))

@ **OhLiveYa@TheConsole24-7**  
I hlpd wd the spec. effcts, btw ;)

@ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr**  
Thx guys! :)

@ **321Step@KneeGo!**  
We shud d a fin rehearse nw 

@ **Mi@Nature4Ever**  
Com @ 2 mine, d fresh air wiL hlp us relx ;)

@ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr**  
Ok, b ther s%n :)

[@ **AndRe@No1SingzBettr** _has left the_ _chat_ ]

@ **321Step@KneeGo!**  
I b ther n 10 mins :)

[@ **321Step@KneeGo!** _has left the chat_ ]

@ **OhLiveYa@TheConsole24-7**  
nEd 2 fin my ^grAds 1st, c U s%n :)

[@ **OhLiveYa@TheConsole24-7** _has left the chat_ ]

@ **Emm@Pain8InTheBlank**  
Ther wiL b sncks rght? :}

@ **Mi@Nature4Ever**  
aL yur favs dn't wori ;)

@Emm@Pain8InTheBlank  
Oh gd, c u wen I get ther :)

[@ **Emm@Pain8InTheBlank** _has left the chat_ ]

@ **Mi@Nature4Ever**  
ProblE shud get d racoons out hEr b4 d grls get hEr ;)

[@ **Mi@Nature4Ever** _has left the chat_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> #This is my first time writing like this, how'd it go?  
> #Like their Usernames?  
> #Truthfully, I don't use Social Media, much (if at all), so I had to have help with the lingo. Did I (and my help) get anything wrong? Did you understand it?
> 
> #This won't be just a Social Media thing, there will be an actual story here, the DMs will be the characters chatting about the episode chapter and others comments. Maybe at the beginning/ending... I'm not sure, yet. Let's see how it goes ;)
> 
> #Yes, I've given the girls, family names :) 
> 
> What did you think?  
> Please Comment, Respectfully :)


End file.
